Please be mine
by MissCasanova94
Summary: How Hermione and Draco got together.


**[A/N: this is my first every Dramoine so please comment or tweet me what every u like. Thank u!]**

* * *

><p>At The Three Broomsticks , the Golden trio when for some butterbeer has the entered "I'm going to Honeydukes for a while order me butterbeer would you" Ron said<p>

"Me too" Harry smiling said

"Sure" Hermione smiling replied"

You want anything from HoneyDukes Hermione?" Harry asked

"No thanks"

"COME HARRY!" Ron shouted

"We won't be long then" Harry smiled n closed the door

Hermione went and sat at their usually place in at the back, has she sat down, "hello there mudblood" Hermione just sighed and looked up at the blonde boy who seemed to have suddenly appeared out of nowhere at her table. "Hello there ferret" mockingly said. Malfoy justed scoffed and sat down opposite her "and may i ask who gave your premission to sit down?" Malfoy just grinned and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

One of the barmaids, walked over. "Can i get you two anything?" the waitress said but looking at sexily to Malfoy, before he could say anything Hermione answered him.

"Can I get 3 butterbeers pleases?" Hermione asked politly said

"Sure thing," the waitress smiling said has the waitress was about to ask Malfoy what he wanted Hermione again answered for him

"He won't be having anything because he was on his way out" Hermione smirked.

"Like the lady said I'm on my way out" Draco gave a disgusting look to Hermione "i won't be having anything" now looking at the waitress n smiling.

"Alright" the waitress said with a wink and when her of a sudden Draco gets up, crosses the table n kissed Hermione slow and seductively, he grinned and sat back down his hair was undone; he un-did his coat button and one button on his shirt has well. The only thing Hermione did was put hand on mouth while looking shocking at Draco. The waitress came back with butterbeers and sat it down on the table, winked at Draco with a cheeky smile but Draco was not paying any attention to her but just looked at Hermione seductively.

Hermione just got up and walked away. With Draco on her tail, has she opened the door n walked out. it begin to snow when Draco grabbed her hand, pulled her close with one hand and the other on her faces pulling and kissed her hard on the lips. Hermione wanted to push him away but she couldn't. Hermione tugged on his collar, she kissed him back with the same passion that he was giving to her.

His tongue ran across her bottom lip begging for entrance, she parted her lips and their tongues danced together and explored each other's mouths. After a while they pulled away for air.

Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest "I'm cold" she said pulling her arms from his neck this time wrapping them around his nice body. "Me too" Draco wrapped his arms around her to warm her up, rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"Come on...Lets warm ourselves up, what do u say?" Draco whispered.

Hermione pulled her face away from his chest and nodded, Draco holed her hand then bared it in his coat packet, smiled and appared away from the cold and appeared in an apartment, it was glumes but at the same time it felt like home.

"well this my places from home" he smiling said then pull Hermione close and kissed her again but this time softly.

"Please be mine" he whispered against her lips.

"Yes" she whispered back.

He grinned and kissed her again, thrusting their tongues together. The woman in her, who had never known true passion or true love, yearned for it now, with this man. Hermione just melted against him, that's all she wanted to do, is to melt with him.

Draco groaned helplessly as her mouth softened beneath his. He hadn't meant this to happen, but he just couldn't take it anymore he just wanted her to be his. He needed to touch her, it was madness, he knew, but such sweet madness he couldn't resist.

They kicked off their shoes, he took off his coat and dropped it on the floor without breaking the kiss, and they walked towards the bed room and closed the door behind them. They got on to the bed, slowly moved her legs so he could get closer to her and lowered his mouth to her again, tasting and testing her. Hermione put her hands on his face and pressed her lips more solid against his, letting him know that she didn't want him to stop.

to met the thrust of his tongue eagerly as reason and logic shut down and instinct took control. He filled her mouth with the taste of him, surrounding her body with his heat and raw power. Draco started taking off her t-shirt, he needed to touch her skin, needed to see her, and dropped it on to the floor. He moved his kisses down her jaw to her neck to her shoulders and his fingers were working on un-hooking her bra and down her shoulders, peeling and reveal her breasts to his touch, his gaze and hunger for his kiss.

Hermione moaned out loud has Draco taken one of her breasts in to his mouth and sucked hard on it while the other hand kneading her other breast and she leaned back, arching into the heat of Draco's mouth and tugged on his silky blond hair.

"So good!" She moaned

It was wonderful, the pull of his lips, the rasp of his tongue. With her hands she moved restlessly over his shoulders, tugging on his shirt, she pulled his shirt that was nicely ticked in nicely in that thigh jean of his, once it got lose. Draco knew what she wanted; he pulled away and tore his shirt off and one by one the buttons fall to the floor, flinging it aside and never taking eyes away from hers.

His gaze was searing hot, wild with desire. It took her breath away when she looked at him, at the intensity of his face and the perfection of his this body. His body was a pale, yet muscular.

She made a sound of surprise when he pulled her into his arms again; they met flesh to flesh and moaned at the contact. Soft cream skin against hard pale muscle. She trembled at the power of just the touch of him, and excitement swirled in the course of her at thought of being possessed by him.

kissed her roughly, wildly, his arms banding her to him, his hands sweeping down her back, and other finding its way to her jeans, unbuttoning it then un-zipping it and pulling to it off completely. She gasped into his mouth as he caught his fingertips in the waistband on her panties and pulled it off from her hips, wearing it free.

He whispered to her as he smoothed one hand over her bare hip and the delicious roundness of her butt, kneading, squeezing, and lifting her. While the other fingers seeking between her thighs, the heat and silken softness that lay beyond, he kissed her cheek, her jaw and to her neck.

Hermione to her tried to catch her breath to whisper his name "Draco". He stroked her intimately, knowingly, wringing another gasp from her as he slid a finger into her heat to test her readiness. Her hips moved against the pressure of his fingers, pleading with him in silent's for more.

raised his head and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, her hips parted. Her back arched as she moved against him, thrusting her breasts upwards. With her hair tumbling around her shoulders she looked like a wanted angel. There was no sign of her infuriatingly cool control. There was no hint of polished superiority. She was a woman, who wanted a man, wanted him and her body was making no secret of the fact. She moved with the thrust of his fingers, caught up in the sensation.

A longing roared inside Draco like an inferno, licking at his sanity, throbbing in his groin. He'd never wanted a woman like this. Never. He wanted her with every fibre of his being and she was ready, her body was ready to taken to the next level. Draco pulled out his fingers from her, got up fumbled with the button on jeans and struggled to get the zipper down over his erection, Hermione helped him with it while kissing his neck, chest, flicked the tip of her tongue at his nipple then his stomach and his manhood sprang free into Hermione's hands. She closed her fingers around him, kissed it at the tip, sucking on its sides, licking it down to up and stroking her hand up and down on him gently, until he was throbbing. Draco groaned, and lost what control he had left. What he had now was lusted for her. He needed her now.

left her head and lowered Hermione onto her back and mounted on her, attempting to enter her fully in one thrust, the need to have her had his it was overwhelming. "AH!" She cried out loud digging her nails into his back and his shoulder, her body was throbbing from his intrusion.

"AH! Heaven" Draco groaned, bracing himself on his elbows on top of her, kissing her forehead "you're so thigh Granger" he whispered and took a breath "does it hurt?"

"A bit" she whispered back with a tear fell across her cheek

"I'm sorry" kissing the tear away "but please, please, Hermione! Take me all, please" he pleaded.

"AH! Draco," she gasped has he pushed it in a little more "ah! I can't! You're too –"

"Shh..." he whispered, brushing lips softly against her temple. "Just relax for me" he went on seductively, schooling his own body to sink in against her. "Relax. It's going to be alright. It's going to be wonderful. Just relax for me, love. That's right."

She moved cautiously beneath him, taking him another inch, and then tighten around him, taking to another level of sweetness. Draco checked his passion ruthlessly, reining in the urge to drive himself into her. He brushed her hair back from her cheek and kissed slowly, deeply, sinking into her a little at a time as her body relaxed beneath his.

"You're tighter has a fist" he whispered breathlessly, his lips brushing hers. He struggled to hold himself still against the gentle ripping of her woman's body as it adjusted to accommodate him. Hermione mind was blanked from all this love, all she could think about was Draco. All she could feel was him, filling her, stretching her, kissing her. She stroked her hands over his sweat-slick muscles of his back, stroking finger down his spine. Her hands cupped his butt and pulled him deeper into her as she moved her hips to accept him fully.

His body pressed down against hers and he began to move slowly, easing in and out of her, speeding up and gaining strength with every thrust, until he was lifting her hips off the bed with each thrust.

Hermione arched against him, straining to meet him "AH! YES! RIGHT THERE!" She wrapped her arms and legs on to him like an anchor. And still the wild sensation grew, hotter and brighter and more intense, swelling until it burst into a million brilliant shards.

'DRACO!"

Draco felt her climax, he thrust two more times then pulled her hips closer before exploding into her, biting his lip so hard that he could taste blood so he didn't scream. unable to think, unable to comprehend anything except the beautiful pulsing of her body around his and slow pulled himself out of Hermione and lay beside her. The moment was so sweet, so perfect, so golden that for an instant all the darkness when away from his soul and he felt clean and whole and at peace for the first time in a long while. He clung to the feeling, clung to Hermione, holding her to him as if he might be able to absorb some of that goodness.

There was the scent of change in the air. They knew what was coming, what may just break their world but not just their but everybody else world too. But they didn't care because they had this moment and they were happy with it. They cuddly each other, relaxed and fell sound asleep.


End file.
